Un nuevo trabajo
by Gogo559
Summary: Ana,una chica de 18 años tomo el empleo de guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pero no sabra que terminara enamorandose de uno de los animatronicos.
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

**Hola este es mi primer Fic asi que quiero que lo disfruten**

**Nota:Animatronicos Humanizados asi como Humatronicos:O**

_**Capitulo 1:Prologo**_

Mi nombre es Ana tengo 18 años mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto despues de mis fiesta de cumpleaños de 5 años en Freddy Fazbear's pizza asi que fui a vivir con mi Tia Roxana yo estaba muy triste no queria salir pero debia ir a la escuela y cuando estaba muy triste ibamos a la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's pizza donde me sentia mejor visititando a mis mejores amigos sobre todo a mi querido amigo Foxy,1 año despues nos mudamos ya que mi tia consiguio trabajo en otra ciudad me tuve que despedir de mis amigos Freddy,Bonnie,Chica y Foxy a los cuales le di un gran abrazo y despues decirles adios.


	2. Chapter 2:¿Pedir trabajo?

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Un nuevo trabajo.

Chapter 2:¿Pedir trabajo?

Ana dormia tranquilamente cuando de pronto oyo un grito que la hizo levantarse.

-Ana!

-¿Que pasa?

-Consegui nuevo trabajo,y lo mejor es que es en la ciudad de tu restaurante preferido.

-Enserio?

-Si el camion llega en 2 horas empaca tus cosas.

Ana corrio rapidamente asia su cuarto,termino de empacar sus cosas y entonses ollo al camion mmuy emocionada corrio hacia el auto muy emocionada,tiempo despues...Ella se encontraba dormida cuando de pronto su tia la desperto para que entrara a su habitacion y acomodara sus cosas ella se levanto y tiempo despues ya tenia su habitacion acomodada cuando...

-Ana,¿Que te parece si vamos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

-Porsupuesto vamonos ya!

Cuando llegaron los animatronicos fijaron su vista en Ana se les habia hecha conocida,Ana vio un cartel que decia se necesita guardia nocturno,entonses penso en tomar el trabajo.

-Mira,Ana aya sentemonos-dijo señalando una mesa.

Cuando se sentaron Ana comento.

-Tia Roxana,¿Y si pido trabajo aqui?,vi que nesecitaban un guardia nocturno

-¿Que?!-Dijo Roxana parandose.

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy aunque subi el prologo hoy...bueno no importa Adios!


	3. Chapter 3:Bienvenida al trabajo

**Hola!estoy muy emocionada ya que hoy jugue a pinturillo con un youtuber que se llama xXStratosXx y pues estuvimos platicando y al parecer lo estava grabando asi que pues tendre la suerte de que haya sido el original y si sube el video sabre que si lo es.**

**Chapter3:Bienvenida al trabajo**

En el capitulo anterior..

-Creo que deveria pedir trabajo aqui estan buscando guardia de seguridad nocturno.

-Que?!-Dijo parandose

En este capitulo...

-Si,algun dia me ire de la casa y usted no me mantendra por siempre quisiera estar ganando dinero solo por estas vacaciones.

-Bueno tienes razon,pero crees que te acepten aqui?

-Si no lo intento no lo sabre.

Cuando de pronto llego el mesero sacando su libreta y su pluma

-Puedo tomar su orden?

-Claro-dijo Roxana-Una pizza de 8 piezas y 2 jugos de naranja.

-Enseguida-dijo llendose

-Eh disculpe-dijo Ana algo penosa-donde esta la oficina del jefe?

-Siga derecho este camino y luego valla a la izquierda.

-Gracias-dijo Ana levantandose

Ana fue hacia la oficina del jefe,entonses toco la puerta al oir un pase ella entro.

-Hola buenas tardes señor.

-Buenas,tardes que se le ofrece?-Dijo arreglando unos papeles.

-Em,vengo por el trabajo de Guardia nocturno.

El hombre al escucharla presto mucha atencion.

-Disculpe,cual es su nombre y edad?

-Ana Gonzalez Beltran tengo 18 años

-De verdad quieres este trabajo.

-Si,si señor

-Muy bien toma esto-Dijo mientras le entregaba una gorra y un traje de guardia-Te veo aqui alas 11:30.

-Asi sera-Dijo mientras tomaba el traje y la gorra.

-"¿Le habran dado el empleo?"-Pensaba Roxana mientras la esperaba en su mesa.

Cuando de pronto vio a Ana correr hacia ella para abrasarla.

-Te dieron el empleo?-Dijo Roxana separandose.

-Si!-Dijo Ana con alegria

-Pues muy bien que te dieron el empleo,ahora sientate y a comer!

Despues de un rato volvieron ala casa eran las 9:34 asi que Ana debia irse a dormir asi que se preparo y empezo a caer en un sueño,habia pasado tiempo cuando Roxana levanto a Ana para su primer dia de trabajo.

-Ana!,Despierta que son las 11:20!

Ana al oir la hora se levanto se baño y se preparo pero sin antes despedirce de su Tia,en ael camino hacia la pizzeria sintio que alguien la observaba,volteo rapidamente pero no habia nadie asi que siguio caminando cuando llego el dueño le explico todo lo que debia hacer eran las 12:00 y ella estava en la oficina observando las camaras,como no se movia nadie miro que le puso en su bolso su tia y encontro unos caramelos,un mini kit de primeros auxilios y un celular,despues sono el telefono que se contesto solo(no les pondre las llamadas por que de seguro ya se las saben)como penso que no pasaria nada se hecho una siestita pero al despertar vio a un animatronico(humanizado)de cabellos cafe chaleco elegante negro zapatos y pantalones negros y orejas de oso,tambien a uno cabello morado chaleco elegante morado zapatos y pantalones negros pero con orejas de conejo,una chica de cabellos rubios vestido y zapatillas blancas unas letras en el vestido que decian lets eat pero con cola de pato y un chico con camisa holgada un garfio cabello pelirrojo un parche botas negras,pantalones cafes y orejas y cola de zorro,ellos estaban tratando de reconocerla ya que la habian visto de algun lado,cuando de pronto los 4 reaccionaron.

-Ah!-Dijieron los 4 al unisono

Ella estava paralizada no sabia que hacer cuando de pronto los 4 la abrazaron,ella solo se quedo ahi mientras que ellos gritan !Te extrañamos¡Eran las 5:50 asi que todos se fueron exepto Foxy que la volvio a abrazar y le dio un beso en la frente,despues de eso el se fue,Ana no entendia nada de lo que paso solo se sonrojo al beso en la frente,despues de eso tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa,pero seguia teniendo ese extraño presentimiento de que alguien la seguia,en cuanto llego a la casa su tia la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Que tal tu primera noche?

-Normal-Dijo mientras que subia las escaleras.

**Yyy hasta aqui espero que les hay gustado por cierto cuando cree la historia tenia que poner algo como Racking o algo adi y yo le Puse lo primero que vi que creo que fue la M y no se que significa,otra cosa es que a Ana la desxribire en otro capitulo pero ana no soy yo es mi primer nombre pero es que cuando cree el Fic estaba viendo la pelicula de un viernes de locos lo de la extraña presencia se ira explicando en otros capitulos asi que Bye Bye!si hay faltas de ortografia es que el teclado del cel me trollea.**


	4. Chapter 4:El sueño

**Estare haciendo capitulos cuando me llegue la inspiracion y pues ayer subi 3 capitulos y hoy haber si subo otros tres.  
><strong>

Capitulo 4:El sueño

Ana habia llegado de su trabajo y estaba descansando en su cuarto despues de todo se desperto alas 11:34 y tenia que estar hasta las 6 de la mañana¿Quien no estaria cansado?,Ana dormia pacificamente cuando de pronto soño algo muy raro.

"Sueño de Ana"

Ana estava enfrente de la pizzeria,asi que entro a ella,estaba casi vacio pues solo estaban los animatronicos y 5 niños,a los cuales una persona disfrasado de Freddy Fazbear con un pastel en las manos.

-¿Quieren?-Dijo mostrandoles el pastel.

-¡Siii!-Dijieron al unisono.

-Entonses siganme-Dijo el hombre llendose.

Los niños siguieron al hombre,el cual se los llevo a un cuarto que decia Parts/Service,cuando llegaron el hombre tiro el pastel al suelo y se quito la cabeza del traje de Freddy dejando ver su rostro pero Ana solo veia una sombra morada,el hombre saco un cuchillo y empezo a apuñalar y a cortar a los niños.

-¿Que acaso sus padres nunca les enseñaron que no confien en extraños?-Dijo riendose.

Cuando el hombre se fue Ana vio una sombra que se fue haciendo mas clara era una figura delgada con una cara de payaso con lagrimales morados el cual les dio las cabezas de los animatronicos y entonses...

"Fin del sueño de Ana"

-Ana!,despierta tienes que desayunar!

Ana desperto con un poco de dificultad pensando en que sentido tenia su sueño,se levanto y se cambio de ropa para bajar a desayunar.

**Hola hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy y pus mañana es lunes y subire capitulo como por las 1:00 mas o menos.**


	5. Chapter 5:El amor empieza

**Hoooooooola!,les quieri agradecer por esas 63 visitas a mi historia,bueno aqui el 5 capitulo no se sorprendan si subo miles de capitulos al dia es que es mi unica historia.y estoy muy activa con ella,por cierto descubri que la puedo escribir en el celular,bueno en el siguiente capitulo nesecito una OC para la amiga o amigo de Ana :D.**

Chapter 5:El amor empieza

Ana estaba desayunando mientras pensaba que significaba su sueño,habia un gran silencio no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca pero ese silencio desaparecio al oir un comentario.

-Ana,¿Que te parece si cuando termines de desayunar vamos al parque?

-Esta bien.

-Bien termina de comer,preparate y saldremos.

Despues de un rato Ana se etaba preparando,metio algunas cosas en su bolso y se cepillo los dientes,despues de eso salio junto con su tia a caminar por el parque.

-Uff estoy cansada llevamos 1 hora caminando-Dijo Ana.

-Yo tambien estoy cansada-Dijo Roxana-Mira alla hay una banca-Dijo señalando.

Ambas fueron a sentarse a la banca que estaba junto a los jurgos del parque.

-Ana

-¿Si?

-Dime,¿Como te fue en tu primera noche?

-Bueno,pues el encargado me explico varias cosas y cuando termino ya eran las 12:00 y pues yo me fui a la oficina y todo estava tranquilo no paso nada relevante..."No le puedo decir que todos me abrazaron y que Foxy me dio un beso en la frente"-penso,pero se sonrojo al recordar el beso.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Em,si

Se quedaron platicando durante horas y tambien caminando sin que se dieran cuenta de que ya casi eran las 11:30 asi que se fueron a la casa mas rapido posible.

-¡Rapido Ana cambiate!

-Ya voy

Ana se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo,se peino,se lavo los dientes,se despidio de su tia y se fue corriendo,por el camino volvio a sentir que alguien la seguia y cuando volteo vio una sombra color morada correr hacia un callejon,ella no le dio importancia y siguio su camino,cuando llego el dueño la estava esperando fuera,ya eran las 12:00 Ana estaba en la oficina jugando con su Laptop a Five Nigyhs at Freddy's(Si si estava ese juego XD)entonses ella mientras jugaba no sabia que Foxy la estava viendo.

"Narrador Foxy"

La estava viendo ahi sentada viendo el computador veia su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros no podia evitar reirme al oirla gritar pero lo tenia que hacer bajo para que no me oyera pero despues de un rato ella callo de la silla por el susto y yo me rei tan fuerte que ella grito y se escondio debajo de la mesa.

"Narrador...Alguien"

-A-alejate!-dijo Ana asustada

-No te preocupes no te hare daño-Dijo Foxy estirando su mano para sacarla de ahi.

Cuando la saco se quedaron miraron uno al otro y Foxy termino de mirarla para darle un beso en la mejilla entonses rapidamente se fue de ahi sin decir nada,Ana se habia sonrojado y en eso vio que Bonnie y chica estavan por los pasillos,ella solo grito y cerro las puertas en eso ellos gritaban.

-Dejanos entrar no te aremos daño-Dijo bonnie viendo por la ventana

-No tengo porque creerte-Dijo Ana de manos cruzadas-investigue en internet y ustedes han matado mucha gente.(se me olvido Ana investigo)

-Abrenos porfa no te haremos nada eso son solo mentiras-Dijo chica viendo por la ventana.

Cuando de pronto sono una campana que marcaron las 6:00,los animatronicos fueron a sus lugares y Ana salio a su casa a descansar y en cuanto llego fue directo a su cuarto sin querer hablar pues estav muy cansada.

**Fin del capitulo hey no me estoy decribiendo yo tengo los ojjos cafes y me pinte el cabello de Azul para una convencion Anime xD bueni aqui comienza el amor entre Ana y Foxy buuueno Bye Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6:Un nuevo amigo

**Hooola,aqui el sexto capitulo oye Dan si no te agrada el capitulo dimelo pues** lo** resubo con otras ideas que tenia pero tenes que hacerlo rapido pues me quedan pocos dias de internet y pues estre ausente unos dias,semans o meses asi que no se desesperen are lo que sea por internet.**

_**Capitulo 6:Un nuevo amigo.**_

Ana habia volvido a tener ese sueño sin entender su significado cuando oyo un grito.

-¡Ana!,ven baja que te hice tu desayuno preferido-Dijo Roxana poniendo un plato de waffles sobre la mesa.

¡Ya voy!-Dijo Ana corriendo en pantunflas hacia la mesa.

Ana se sento para comer su comida favorita waffles.

-Aam-Dijo Ana terminandose sus waffles-Usted siempre hace los mejore waffles del mundo.

-Gracias Ana-Dijo Roxana levantando el plato de Ana-Ana e estado pensando en que deberias salir a conocer mas gente talvez encuentres a una persona que te agrade mucho.

-Mmm,supongo que tienes razon me ire a preparar para salir-Dijo Ana levantandose de la mesa.

Despues de que Ana se ducho,se cambio y se peino se despidio de su Tia,despues de un rato de caminar sintio una vez mas que alguien la seguia ella solo volteo mientras que caminaba pero no vio nada y cuando iba a voltear choco contra un chico de 17 años pelo cafe oscuro,ojos negros y piel morena que le estiro la mano a Ana para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Perdon-Dijo el chico mientras levantaba a Ana.

-No,no paso nada fue mi culpa-Dijo Ana sacudiendose.

-Soy Dan¿Cual es tu nombre?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Soy Ana-Dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.

-¿Por que no caminamos un rato para conosernos mejor?-Dijo Dan.

-Por que no-Dijo Ana

Ana y Dan caminaron un rato mientras hablaban del trabajo pero Dan le pregunto algo a Ana.

-¿Y tu donde trabajas?-Dijo Dan mientras se sentaba en un banco.

-Pues,en Freddy Fazbear's pizza como guardia nocturno.-Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Dan.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Dan mientras se paraba-¿Que acaso no sabes lo que le hacen esas cosas a los guardias?

-Bueno si pero e logrado sobrevivir 2 noches ahí pero si me da mucho miedo estar ahi pero para renunciar debo estar 5 noches ahi.

-Bien entonses quiero ir contigo esta noche.

-Oye no creo que sea buena idea ademas no creo que...

-¡Ire con tigo y punto!-Dijo Dan gritando.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Ana un poco irritada.-Bueno pues mi turno empieza en 1 hora asi que tengo que irme a casa.

-Bien vamos a tu casa-Dijo Dan mientras empezaba a caminar.

Despues de un rato de caminar hacia la casa de Ana habian llegado a ella cuando su tia la recibio con un abrazo.

-Hola Ana,¿Bien conseguiste conocer a alguien nuevo?-Dijo Roxana mientras abrazaba a Ana.

-Em si,¡Pasa Dan!

-Hola señora-Dijo Dan mientras entraba ala casa.

-Hola,soy la tia de Ana me llamo Roxana ¿Y tu chico quien eres?.

-Soy Dan el amigo de Ana.

-Si ademas de que me quiere acompañar esta noche al trabajo.

-Pues me parece muy bien asi tendras con quien hablar en tu trabajo y asi no estaras sola.-Dijo Roxana sonriendo.

-Bien pero yo me tengo qie dormir para ahorrar energias.

-Bien ve yo me quedare con Dan para conocerlo mejor-Dijo Roxana.

Ana dormia tranquilamente esta vez soño algo diferente era un hombre lleno de sangre de color morado que tomo el cuchillo para apuñar a una sombra femenina que estaba en frente del hombre entonses...

-Ana que debes ir al trabajo!-Dijo Roxana corriendo a su habitacion.

Ana se desperto se baño y se preparo para el trabajo se despido de su tia y salio llevandose a Dan,tiempo despues se encontraban en frente de la pizzeria entonses entraton,el dueño se encontraba adentro esperando a Ana.

-Ya estoy aqui señor-Dijo Ana poniendose su gorra-Y espero que no le moleste que traiga a un amigo al trabajo.

-No importa-Dijo el dueño entregando las llaves a Ana.

-Bien ven Dan.

Ana y Dan estaban en la oficina,Ana miraba las camaras mientras Dan estava jugando en su celular cuando Ana vio que Bonnie se movio dio un grito.

-¿Que te pasa?-Dijo Dan parandose.(estava sentado)

-Uno se movio...-Dijo Ana asustada.

-¡¿QUE!?-Dijo Dan sacando un arma.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES CON UN ARMA?!-Dijo Ana alterada.

-Es por seguridad-Dijo Dan cruzandose de brazos.

Despues de un rato Bonnie se asercaba poco a poco ala habitacion,eran las 5:50 am.

-Dan tengo que ir al baño.

-¿Estas loca?,te mataran.

-Oye solo faltan 10 minutos sera rapido.

-Mmm bien.

Ana salio rapidamente pero no iba al baño si no solo iba a ver a los animatronicos pensando que no le arian nada,paseo por el lugar pero cuando iba a regresar algo la tomo del brazo y se la metio dentro del pirate cove ahi estaba Foxy tomandola del brazo mientras la miraba ella solo se tapo los ojos sin hacer nada pero el solo le dio un beso en la nariz entonses le dijo "vuelva pronto",ella solo corrio pero sin darse cuenta de que se habia sonrojado por aquel beso,solo llego por sus cosas a la oficina pues solo faltaba un minuto para irse.

-Vamonos ya son casi las 6-dijo Ana mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la oficina.

-Bien-Dijo Dan mientras se levantaba de su lugar,mientras sono la campana de las 6.

Ambos salieron de la pizzeria mientras los animatronicos miraban a Ana irse en especial Foxy,ambos iban a sus casas despues de un rato Ana llego a su casa pues estaba muy cansaba y solo se fue directo a su cuarto despues de despedirce de su tia.

**Hoooooola y adiooooooos pues Dan espero que te aya gustafo el capitulo no te desesperes por las comas y ademas de que yo no escribo las ecenas romanticas eso lo hace mi hermana mika burno se llama nelissa pero le decimos mika de carioño bueno adios . :D.**


	7. Chapter 7:Amigos

**Lamento el retraso pero esque estoy con mi tia ademaas de que este es mi saludo y pues esque mi hermana estara con la historia pues me castigaron un mes por no comerme el caldo "Cuidado chicos estamos frente a un chico malo"bueno ya pues disfruten.**

Capitulo7:Amigos.

Ana se levanto bajo saludo a su tia desayuno y todo eso fue muy normal muy pero muy normal que parecia extraño hasta que le pregunto a su tia.

-¿Pasa algo tia?-pregunto Ana.

-¿Como es que lo descubriste?,pero si pues me tengo que ir unos dias y te tendre que dejar sola asi que tendras que poner alarma para ir al trabajo y te tendras que preparar tu desayuno y comprar la comida asi que te tendre que dar $1500 para que compres las cosas y todo eso pero bueno ya me voy,¡Cuidate!.

-Adios tia.

Ana paso todo el dia sola hasta que ya casi era la hora de irse asi que durmio despues de un tiempo desperto salio pero al cerrar la puerta cuando volteo vio a un hombre color morado mirandola ella solo corrio hasta llegar al establecimiento ella solo entro y al estarse llendo a la oficina choco con Foxy al intentar ir de reversa choco con Freddy volteo a la derecha y ala izquierda y estaba Bonnie en la izquierda y Chica ala derecha ella solo se quedo paralizada cuando Bonnie dijo.

-¿Oye que te pasa?-Dijo Bonnie acercandose a ella.

-Alejense...-Dijo Ana intentando correr.

-Pero si solo queremos ser amigos¿Por que nos tendriamos que alejar?.-Dijo Freddy.

-Ustedes han asesinado mucha gente.-Dijo Ana.

-Aaah¿Eso?son..."Colapsos"digamos-Dijo Bonnie.

-Entonses atacan por que tienen "Colapsos"-Dijo Ana.

-Em si pero eso no importa ahora,lo importante es que Ana regreso.-Dijo Chica

Bueno eso si-Dijo Foxy.

-Supongo que tienes hambre.-Dijo Chica.

-Bueno si tengo algo hambre.

-Bien Freddy y Bonnie siganme para ayudarme en la cocina.-Dijo Chica llevandose a Freddy y a Bonnie.-Foxy cuida de ella.

-Asi sera-Dijo Foxy.-Sigame sirena.

-Am,esta bien.

Foxy dirigio a Ana a Pirate Cove y cuando llegaron Foxy abrio la cortina y invito a Ana pasar.

-Bienvenida a mi barco-Dijo Foxy.-Pase señorita.

-Em estabien.

-Sirena Ana¿porque se fue?-Dijo Foxy.

-Em pues esque mi tia consiguio trabajo en otra ciudad y...

La explicacion se vio interrumpida por un beso por parte de Foxy,Ana no hizo nada solo se quedo ahi pues parece que le habia gustado pero ese beso se interrumpio por el llamdo de Chica.

-Chicos la pizza ya esta!

-Ya vamos!

Foxy y Ana fueron aya y en cuanto Chica puso una pizza en la mesa se oyo un ruido entonses Ana fue a investigar.

-Vayan a sus lugares-Dijo Ana.

Los 4 fueron a sus respectivos lugares entonses Ana fue a donde el ruido entonses vio que alguien estqba entrando y vio que era...

-Dan!¿Que haces aqui?

-Vengo a protegerte de esos asesinos.

-No me pasara nada vete.

-No sera tan facil que me vaya.-Dijo Dan mientras entraba ala pizzeria.

-Aaaah!bien...quedate aqui.

Ana fue a Show stage donde les dijo su plan a los chicos despues regreso con Dan quien afilaba su navaja.

-Dan te tengo un trato,si los animatronicos no se mueven en toda la noche tu no vienes la proxima vez,¿Aceptas?.-Dijo Ana.

-Acepto-Dijo Dan.

-Bien vamos a la oficina.

El tiempo paso y ninguno de ellos se movio asi hasta que llegaron las 6.

-Vaya parece que no vendras la proxima vez.

-Bien ya que,adios-Dijo Dan llendose.

Ana salio de la oficina se acerco a Bonnie y le pregunto algo.

-Hey Bonnie¿Por que la noche anterior solo te moviste tu?-Pregunto Ana.

-Ah esque tubimos un dia duro pero yo descanse mientras los demas trabajaban asi que yo estaba mas activo y queria ir a saludarte.-Dijo Bonnie.

-Ah bueno,adios chicos hasta la proxima noche.

Ana salio para irse a casa a descansar pero no sabia que ese hombre que vio en la puerta la estaba siguiendo.

**Hola soy melissa o Mika como me quieran decir pero bueno este es mi primer cap que hago yo sola y bueno yo me depido y mi hermana tambien asi que disfruten :).**


	8. Chapter 8:Un secreto

**Hello pues el capitulo anterior lo escribio Mika peeero aora volvio a su trqbajo de escribir las partes romanticas de la historia pues me quitaron el castigo por mis buenas calificqciones yyy aqui el capitulo que puede ser el fin de la historia o agregue la noche 6 y n7 pero ustedes deciden pero si este es el fin hare una segunda parte :) donde se encontararn los toy porcierto para celebrar mi regreso tengo pensado algo que se lo dire al final del cap ademas de que ya tengo internet buuueno disfruten.**

Ana se levanto de su cama para desayunar pero como no sabia termino tirando todo lo que ahi habia al igual que ella se quedo llena de harina,mostaza,ketchup y mucho mas asi que se fue a bañar,despues de un rato de un rato decidio salir a comer a Freddy Farbear's de un rato de caminar alfin llego ala pizzeria entonses entro no vio mucha gente solo unos cuantos niños viendo el show encuanto Ana se sento llego un mesero a tomar la orden.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-Dijo el mesero sacando una libreta y una pluma.

-Si una pizza pequeña y una agua natural.-Dijo Ana

-Enseguida-Dijo el mesero.

Ana miro el show de los animatronicos se sorprendio al ver tan pocos niños pues ella recordaba a muchos mas en ese momento llego la orden de Ana la cual Ana procedio a comer cuando termino pago pero antes de irse se quedo un rato con los animatronicos ya casi era su turno asi que decidio ir rapido a cambiarse y regresar cuando llego el jefe la esperaba en la salida para entregarles las llaves y irse Ana fue aThe Office cuando llegaron Freddy y Chica.

-¡Hola de nuevo Ana!-Dijo Chica entrando.

-Que tal amiga-Dijp Freddy

-Hola,¿Como les va?-Dijo Ana.

-Muy bien pero...quisieramos preguntarte algo.-Dijo Freddy.

-Am claro ¿Que cosa?-Dijo Ana.

-Pues quienes sobreviven 5 noches aqui tienen la opcion de quedarse 2 noches mas aqui.¿Te quedarias?-Dijo chica.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Ana.

-Puff ya me lo espera...espera¿Que?-Dijo Freddy.

-Lo que oiste Freddy si me quedare.-Dijo Ana.

-Que bien!-Dijo Chica dando brincos-Vamos a decirles a los demas!.

Los tres salieron a Show stage buscando a Bonnie y a Foxy para decirles la noticia..

-Chicos!-Gritaba Chica.

-¿Que pasa Chica?-Dijo Foxy saliendo de la Pirate Cove.

-Ana se quedara las siguientes noches!-Dijo Chica.

-Fantastico!-Dijo Bonnie.

-Oigan chicos ¿Porque tan pocos niños esta mañana?.

-Ni idea talvez se aburrieron de nuestros actos-Dijo Freddy.

-Talvez-Dijieron todos

-Bueno pues nesecitamos nuevas ideas para sus actos-Dijo Ana-Bien levante la mano quien tenga ideas nuevas.

Los cuatros levantaron la mano.

-Bien pues...Tu Bonnie.

-Ah que ¿Yo?

-Si cual es tu idea.-Dijo Ana.

-Ah no tengo ninguna pero como vi que tods levantaban la mano la levante-Dijo Bonnie.

-Dah,bien Chica cual es tu idea.

-La mia es que los niños puedan hacer manualidades,pinturas y pizzas.

-Me parece bien ahora Freddy cual es la tuya-Dijo Ana apuntando a Freddy.

-Bien la mia esque puedan tocar instrumentos.

-Bien y la tuya Foxy.

-Bien la mia esque vendan peluches juguetes y cosas asi.

-Bien tenemos muchas ideas pero ahora como convencer al jefe...-Dijo Ana-Aaaah tengo algo de sueño.

-Ven a Pirate Cove yo duermo comodo ahi-Dijo Foxy.

-Ahhhhh gracias-Dijo Ana mientras se iba con Foxy.

Al llegar Ana ya estaba dormida en los brasos de Foxy eran casi las seis faltaba una hora cuando desperto Ana Foxy Pensaba que estaba dormida entonses volteo y susurro "Te quiero" Ana pudo oir eso entonses ella volteo y dijo "Yo tambien te quiero"en eso Foxy se aserco lentamente a Ana para terminando dandose un beso.

"Narrador Foxy"

Estaba ahi dormida no pude evitar decir lo que sentia por ella pero no sabia que estava despierta ella volteo y me dijo que me queria me sentia tan feliz no creia que esto mejorara hasta que de un momento a otro ya nos estabamos besando sentia que explotaria era el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

"Fin Narrador Foxy"

Ese beso se fue convirtiendo en un poco mas apasionado pero no se dieron cuenta de que Bonnie los estava viendo cuando...

-Aam..esto es...-Dijo Bonnie

-Bonnie!...solo no digas nada porfavor.-Dijo Foxy

-Naaa no te preocupes...¡CHICOS!-Dijo Bonnie corriendo.

-Ah no eso no ya veras-Dijo Foxy corriendo.

-¡CHICOS!-Dijo Bonnie dirigiendose donde Freddy y Chica.

-¿Que pasa Bonnie?-Dijo Chica.

-Ana y...-En eso fue tacleado por Foxy.

-¿Foxy pero que te pasa?-Dijo Freddy

-Nada...nada solo fue un accidente.-Dijo Foxy.

-Ana y...-En eso lo golpeo Foxy.

-Bien pues yo ire a ver a Ana-Dijo Freddy.

-Yo te acompaño-Dijo Chica.

-Uuf...Bien tu si dices algo te cortare el cabello y le dire a Chica que la estabas espiando en los baños de chicas.-Dijo Foxy con su garfio en su cuello.

-Bueno solo por que somos amigos no lo dire.-Dijo Bonnie.

En eso dieron las 6 y Ana se levanto se despidio y cuando todps se fueron le dio un beso a Foxy y se fue.

**Bueno eso es todo espero y les guste el cap bueno la cosa que tenia en mente es una idea todavia noes oficial pero bueno era hacerr un fic donde ustedes aparecieran y fueran los protagonistas de su propia historia y pues veran quiero ponerle una pareja a Bonnie para lo cual nesecito OC bueno nesecitare 3 OC pues quiero ponerles las parejas a Bonnie,Chica y Freddy y pues para el siguiente Cap nesecito 3 Oc 2 de mujer y una de hombre bueno las espero pacientemente y un perdon si tarde mucho Adios.**


	9. Chapter 9:3 nuevos amigos 12

**Hoooola mis amiguines ya recibi 3 OC por lo que dije a hacer capituloooo y pues espero que les guste ademas de que llame a la pizzeria un mensaje grabado de Freddy me contesto y luego habia ruidos extraños les dejo el numero telefono al final del cap oademas de que quisirra que vieran mi otra historia que pronto trendra 2 caps se llama Palabras de Caramelo.**

**Capitulo9:3 nuevos amigos.**

Ana se desperto se cambio y bajo pero al bajar se encontro con su tia.

-¡Tiaaa!-Dijo Ana corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola Ana ¿Como te fue estos dias?-Dijo Roxana.

-Muy bien pero con problemas en la cocina.-Dijo Ana

-Eso explica la botella de ketchup debajo de la alfombra.-Dijo Roxana.

-Tia,¿Me puedes hacer algo de comer?-Dijo Ana.

-Pues claro-Dijo Roxana

Despues de que Ana terminara su desayuno se cepillo los dientes y vio televicion mientras hablaba con su tia paso un tiempo hasta que ya era hora de comer.

-Tengo hambre-Dijo Roxana

-Yo igual-Dijo Ana-¿Podemos ir a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

-Claro-Dijo Roxana

Ya habian llegado se sentaron y pidieron su orden despues de un tiempo habian terminado su comida.

-Bien Ana vamonos-Dijo Roxana.

-Em yo me quedare aqui solo faltan 2 horas para trabajar ademas traje mi uniforme.

-Bien te veo alas 6-Dijo Roxana

Ana vio el show de los animatronicos recordaba que le encantaba ver su show de niña entonses cuando volteo vio a 2 chicas viendo a Bonnie y a Freddy una de cabello rubio ojos cafe y piel blanca que veia a Bonnie y otra de cabello negro azulado ojos azules y piel blanca que veia a Freddy Ana se acerco pues parecian no moverse.

-Uuh..¿Hola?-Dijo Ana mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de su cara

-Ahh¿que?-Fijo la rubia.

-Pues pareces estar paralizada viendo a Bonnie,porcierto¿que le pasa a tu amiga?-Dijo Ana.

-A si,Clear despierta-Dijo la rubia mientras agitaba a la de cabellos Negros azulados.

-¿Que paso,que no ve que veo a Freddy?digo..el show.-Dijo la de cabellos negros azulado.

-Como sea,yo soy Ana.-Dijo Ana.

-Hola,soy Lucia Jones-Dijo Lucia

-Y yo Clear Hernandez-Dijo Clear.

-Bueno vi que estaban viendo a Freddy y a Bonnie-Dijo Ana.

-Bueno si pero esque Bonnie estan lindo que lo miraria hasta la muerte.-Dijo Clear

-Y Freddy tambien es muy lindo yo lo abrasaria hasta la muerte.-Dijo Lucia.

-Aam como digan...bueno yo soy Ana la guardia de seguridad de este lugar por la noche-Dijo Ana.

-Wow¿Y que se siente trabajar en este lugar?-Dijo Clear.

-Supongo que bien-Dijo Ana

-¿Crees que podriamos venir con tigo esta noche?-Dijo Lucia.

-Eem si porque no.-Dijo Ana.

En eso llego un chico de cabello negro ojos color miel con lentes azules y piel blanca que venia hacia asia donde Ana,Clear y Lucia.

-Hola-Dijo el chico.

-Hola Kyle-Dijieron Clear y Lucia.

-Ah Ana el es Kyle-Dijo Lucia

-Hola Kyle-Dijo Ana.

-Hola,señorita soy Kyle Quevedo Zamora.-Dijo Kyle

-Aam Hola-Dijo Ana.

-Hey Kyle ella es la guardia de seguridad aqui y vamos a venir con ella esta noche-Dijo Clear.

-Aah¿Puedo ir?-Dijo Kyle.

-Bien si si puedes venir.-Dijo Ana.

Se quedaron hablando hasta que ya casi era hora de trabajar pero antes Ana le conto las ideas al jefe las cuales el jefe considero y ahora si ya era hora de cerrar y cuando estaban a punto de cerrar Dan llego.

-Esperenme-Dijo Dan.

-Dan¿Que haces aqui?dijiste que no vendrias.-Dijo Ana

-Si pero eso fue para la anterior noche-Dijo Dan.

-Aaah bien vamos-Dijo Ana(No crean que odie a Dan solo que es un poco protector.)

Dan miraba a los animatronicos cuando de pronto Bonnie estaba dispuesto a moverse.

-Hey hey hey a donde vas conejo-Dijo Dan.

-Ah hola¿Quien eres?-Dijo Bonnie.

-Soy Dan y quiero que te quedes aqui y no te muevas-Dijo Dan.

-Lo siento pero no lo creo-Dijo Bonnie mientras dejaba su guitarra.

-Ni lo pienses-Dijo Dan sacando un arma.

-¿Crees que eso me ara daño?-Dijo Bonnie mirntras bajaba del ecenario-sabes que mejor me voy.

-Quedate quieto!-Dijo Dan sacando una navaja.

-¿O que?-Dijo Bonnie.

-"O que"...-Pensaba Dan cuando oyo un susurro.

"Cortale el cabello"

-O te corto el cabello-Dijo Dan sacando unas tijeras.(Parece que trae un arsenal de aermas)

-No te atreves-Dijo Bonnie.

-Aaa si si me atrevo-Dijo Dan corriendo.

Bonnie empezo a correr hacia el ecenario.

-Bien ahora quedate ahi-Dijo Dan

-Bien solo por que me lo pediste amablemente-Dijo Bonnie.

Dan se fue a the office donde se encontro con Ana y los demas.

-Ah esperen se me olvido el uniforme ya vuelvo-Dijo Ana.

-¿Es necesario llevar el uniforme?-Dijo Kyle.

-Sip me lo dijo el jefe-Dijo Ana.

Ana salio hacia los baños de chicas a cambiarse.

-Am oigan tengo que ir a al baño ya vuelvo-Dijo Kyle.

-Yo igual-Dijo Lucia.

-Y yo-Dijo Clear.

Todos salieron exepto Dan que se quedo ahi a vigilar Clear se encontraba viendo a Freddy y Lucia a Bonnie pero Kyle se encontraba caminando hacia los baños de chicas a lo cual Chica presto atencion vio como Kyle estaba espiando a Ana entonses Chica bajo y fue hacia alla aprovechando que Clear y Lucia estaban distraidas con Bonnie y Freddy.

-Aver aver...-Dijo Kyle viendo dentro de los baños entonses volteo y se encontro con Chica.

-Oye eso no se hace-Dijo Chica muy enojada entonses lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a Pirate Cove.

-¡Foxy!-Dijo Chica

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo Foxy

-Este estaba espiando a Ana en el baño de chicas-Dijo Chica.

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Foxy.

-No no no no no porfavor no lo volvere a hacer-Dijo Kyle.

-Bien sacalo de aqui-Dijo Foxy.

-Bien-Dijo Chica sacandolo de Pirate Cove.

Cuando Chica se fue Ana entro a ver a foxy.

-Por que se lleva a Kyle?-Dijo Ana.

-Por nada-Dijo Foxy.

-Bueno pues como te va-Dijo Ana.

-Bien pues esta en frente a la persona que amo.-Dijo Foxy mientras cargaba a Ana como de una novia se tratase.

-Yo tambien te amo.-Dijo Ana

En eso ambos se besaron durante un tiempo hasta que a Ana le dio algo de hambre.

-Tengo hambre...vamos por Chica

**HOla pues primero foxy susurro que le cortara el cabello ah esta es la primera parte de la noche qpenas son las 3 de la manaña en la historia bueno aqui esta el numero de telefono de Freddy Fazbear's pizza.**

Freddy Fazbear's pizza

1-800-654-2192

**Bueno disfruten de su dia y espero que les guste a los del OC el cap asi pues adios. **


	10. Chapter 10: 3 nuevos amigos 22

**Buenas y perdonen por la tardazansa sufri un bloqueo de escritora bueno no importa como sea pues Mika me pidio que la agragara y pues tendre que hacerlo pero en la siguiente temporada pues ella quiere con Toy Freddy y pues asi ademas borre palabras de caramelo pues nadie lao veia era una perdida de tiempo bueno gracias gracias gracias de corazon por esas 1015 visitas a mi historia me e dado cuenta de que hay personas que ven mi historia en estados unidos,chile,argentina venezuela,españa,brazil,colombia,urugay,dominican revar,bolivia,panama,italia,germany y netherlands que me suena como la tierra del nether en minecraft pero no importa eso saludos a todos los que ven mi historia en esos lugares ademas de aqui en méxico tambien saludos a los que me siguen en la historia osea pues 3 los cuales son mecanismmo,XxCaTsExX y lucario blanco bueno aqui el cap y disfruten.**

**Capitulo 10: 3 nuevos amigos 2/2**

Mientras que Foxy y Ana iban a buscar a Chica oyeron un ruido en la pare de atras del ecenario entonses Foxy se acerco a ver y se sorprendio al ver a Bonnie besandose con Lucia.

-Vaya,vaya vayapero miren que tenemos aqui.-Dijo Foxy en un tono burlon.

-Foxy,porfavor si tu no dices nada yo no digo nada-Dijo Bonnie separandose de Lucia.

-Bien,y yo no correre a decirle a los demas como tu,¿Sabes donde esta Chica?-Dijo Foxy.

-No se llevo a Kyle a no se donde y no la e visto-Dijo Bonnie.

-Creo que estan en la cocina-Dijo Lucia.

-Esto es sorprendente casi 20 minutos y ya se estan besando,creo que se llevaran muy bien-Dijo Ana llendose

llendo a la cocina en una mesa se encontraron con Freddy y Clear igual que Bonnie y Lucia(besandose pues).pero no le dio importancia pues era mejor no molestarlos,cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Chica casi besandose con Kyle.

-Chica-Dijo Foxy.

-Eh?,Que?-Dijo Chica volteando a donde Foxy y Ana.

-¿Porque te ibas a besar con el que estaba espiando a Ana?-Dijo foxy

-Espera,¿Que?-Dijo Ana.

-Oye no es por ser grocera pero no es tu problema,Foxy-Dijo Chica.

-¿Que dijo que estaba haciendo que?-Dijo Ana.

-Oye tu-Dijo Foxy apuntando a Kyle.

-Y-yo?-Dijo Kyle.

-Su tu ven aca-Dijo Foxy

-B-bien-Dijo Kyle mientras caminaba hacia .

-No quiero que te acerques a Chica-Dijo Foxy con una mirada amenazadora-Y Chica no quiero que te acerque a el.

-Foxy,¿Que el hizo que?-Dijo Ana.

-Nada olvidalo-Dijo Foxy mientras se llevaba a Ana.

-Oh anda Foxy no seas tan duro con ellos se quieren y debes dejarlos,ademas ella si supiera que somos novios crees que nos impediria estar juntos?-Dijo Ana.

-Solo quiero protegerla-Dijo Foxy

-Pero,¿Protegerla de que?-Dijo Ana.

-Solo...no importa-Dijo Foxy.

Todos estaban con quienes querian estar Ana con Foxy en Pirate Cove,Lucia con Bonnie en la parte de atras del ecenario,Clear con Freddy en una de las mesas ,Chica estaba junto con Kyle sin que Foxy lo sepa y Dan dormido en The Office.

-Mejor voy a ver a las chicas.-Dijo Ana saliendo de Pirate Cove.

-Bien-Dijo Foxy.

Ana salio de Pirate Cove primero fue a donde Lucia que estaba dormida al igual que Bonnie.

-Lucia,Lucia despierta vamos a The Office antes de que Dan despierte y nos diga que no nos ddejara salir la proxima vez-Dijo Ana mientras agitaba a Lucia.

-Haay no me quiero levantar...-Dijo Lucia.

-Tienes que levantarte o Dan no nos dejara salir y no podras ver a Bonnie-Dijo Ana.

-Pero hay que irnos ya antes de que depierte Dan.-Dijo Lucia mienttas se levantaba rapidamente y corria hacia The Office.

Despues de eso Ana fue a ver a Clear que estaba abrazandose a Freddy.

-Clear vamonos antes de que Dan despierte y no nos deje salir de nuevo-Dijo Ana

-Aaaw no me quiero ir-Dijo Clear.

-Vamonos-Dijo Ana mientras jalaba a Clear hacia The Office.

-Adios Freddy!-Dijo Clear.

-Adios Clear!-Dijo Freddy.

-Bien quedate junto Lucia ya vuelvo voy a buscar a Kyle.-Dijo Ana

Ana salio hacia la cocina donde deveria estar Kyle junto con Chica,y al entrar se encontro a la pareja dandose un beso.

-Hey Kyle,antes de nada no dire absolutamente nada de esto pero debemos irnos a The Office.-Dijo Ana.

-Bueno gracias por no decir nada-Dijo Chica.

-Si,gracias bueno adios Chica hasta que nos veamos-Dijo Kyle.

-Adios querido-Dijo Chica.

Todos se encontraban en The Office Dan ya habia despertado y Clear y Lucia discutian.

-Sabes,Bonnie es el mas lindo-Dijo Lucia.

-Ovio que no,Freddy es el mas lindo.

-No,no se como crees que el es el mas lindo,e dicho que es Bonnie.-Dijo Lucia.

-No!,es Freddy!-Dijo Clear.

Es Bonnie,es Bonnie,es Bonnie.-Dijo Lucia al mismo tiempo que Clear decia"Es Freddy,es Freddy,Freddy".

-¡Chicas!¿Querrian callarse y dejar de hablar de asesinos?-Dijo Dan.

-Puff deberias dejar de pensar que son asesinos-Dijo Lucia.

-Cierto!,pero si son super tiernos...y mas Freddy.-Dijo Clear.

-No empiesen con eso...si todos sabemos que la mas tierna y linda es Chica.-Dijo Kyle.

De hay empezo una discusion muy laaaaaaarga por eso me la salto en vez de escribirla,pero como sea asi siguio toda la noche Dan seguia viendo las camaras y cerrando las puertas.

Freddy estaba en la puerta esperando que le habran en eso llego Bonnie.

-¿No han abierto?-Dijo Bonnie.

-No-Dijo Freddy

-mmm dejame intentarlo-Dijo Bonnie-"escupiendo en ambas manos"¡ABRETE SESAMO!...Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Freddy:"Facesplam"

Asi siguieron durante horas Foxy tambirn iba para la oficina pero no podia entrar pues la puerta estaba cerrada ,todos intentaban entrar pero no podian,bueno casi todos pues Bonnie ya no podia hacer nada mas desoues de hacer todos sus esfuersos en abrir la puerta con un abrte sesamo asi siguio toda la noche hasta dar las 6 en eso todos fueron a sus casa la verdad todos muy cansados excepto Dan que el dormio casi toda la noche.

**Bueno amigos mios no se si les guste el cap de hoy talvez mañana suba pues la verdad voy a hacer otras 2 partes de la siguiente noche pero mañana no sera "¡SPOILER!"pero en el cap que suba despues de ese si lo sera bueno sigo agradeciendoles muchisimo a esas 1015 visitas a mi historia aveces pensaba en borrarla pero veia las visitas y me daban ganas gritar de felicidad pero la tradanza ya saben bloqueo de escritora algo fuerte pero aun quedan desechos de eso y puede que me vuelva a dar ademas de que estoy enferma aveces que estornudo me sale sangre y eso me asusta,por mi que Bonnie es el mas gracios y el que mas adora su cabello por eso le puse diciendo abrete sesamo lo que deberia decir Freddy pero bueeno no sera problema y por lo que Foxy protege a Chica es porque "¡SPOILER!"y por eso es porque la protege bueno les sigo agradeciendo y eso y saludos a todos :) adiiiiios!**

**PD:Casi es mi cumplee!:)**


	11. Chapter 11:Las ternuras y lo tenebroso

**Hola y buenas tardes dias noches bueno depende de que hora lo esten viendo,les quiero agradecer por ser pacientes me han llegado 2 OCs para la siguiente temporada y lo siento por toda esa confusion con lo del brazo y la doble personalidad bueno me pueden enviar sus OCs para la segunda temporada escogere los mejores y todo eso pero 2 preguntitas.**

**¿Como familiar o como amigo?**

**¿Relacion con animatronic?y porcierto eso tampoco me lo respondiste en el mensaje privado qu te habia enviado Hashashin.**

**Bueno disfruten y este cap esta inspirado en Poppy ,Poky y Spook. (R.I.P poky y spook).**

Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que Ana se desperto y ahora estaba viendo Bob esponja(no me culpen no se me ocurrio otro programa)cuando llego Roxana.

-Ana,vamos a salir de la casa a comer en la pizzeria,vistete rapido.-Dijo Roxana.

-Esta bien,pero¿Porque?-Dijo Ana.

-Ve a verlo tu misma-Dijo Roxana-en la cocina.

Ana fue a la cocina un poco confundida.

(CON ROXANA)

Roxana veia Bob esponja tranquilamente cuando oyo un grito que venia de la cocina.

-¡¿PERO QUE ES ESO?!-Se oyo el grito de Ana desde la cocina.

Ana corrio hacia su habitacion tomo ropa se cambio y salio de la casa.

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?-Dijo Ana.

-No lo se una especie de abeja más cucaracha más rata más gusano un poco grandes-Dijo Roxana.-Pero no te preocupes.

En eso llega un exterminador al que le llamaremos...Juanito.

-¿Cual es el problema?-Dijo am Juanito.

-No se como explicarlo-Dijo Roxana(Porcierto la parte de la cosa esa es real estaba en la cocina)

-¿Puedo entrar?-Dijo Juanito.

-Claro.-Dijo Roxana abriendo la puerta.

-Antes de que entre le quiero decir que cuando entre tendra severos problemas mentales.-Dijo Ana.

-¡Ana!,no se preocupe señor no le pasara nada-Dijo Roxana.-Lo dejaremos aqui el tiempo que sea necesario tenga mi numero telefonico,Ana sube al auto.

Ana subio al auto al igual que ya casi salian de la calle se oyo un grito a lo lejos.(viven en una calle privada muy Feel like a sir).Ya habian llegado a la pizzeria ya habian pedido la orden ya se la habian comido y se quedaron ahi mientras el exterminador mataba a la cosa que le llamaremos ñaa Chifredxynni...¡No se me ocurren nombres buenos!ademas de que es una "combinacion"de los nombres de los personajes del juego hasta hize un dibujo de ellos pero ese no es el cazo Ana estaba hablando con su tia cuando a la pizzeria llegaron Dan,Lucia,Clear y Kyle los cuales se sentaron en una mesa cerca a la suya.

-¡Hey,miren Ana!-Dijo Clear.

-Vamos con ella-Dijo Kyle.

-Primero pidamos la orden-Dijo Dan.-Lucia¿Que quieres?.

Lucia no puso atencion a nada mas que a Bonnie dando el show.

-Lucia!-Dijo Kyle.

-Shhh-Dijo Lucia.

-Hay no...bueno yo quiero una limonada-Dijo Clear.

-Y yo quiero jamaica-Dijo Kyle.

-Bien para mi sera agua solamente-Dijo Dan.

-¿Creen que deberiamos pedir algo para Lucia?-Dijo Kyle.

-Si...pero na para que estara todo el dia viendo a Bonnie.-Dijo Clear.

-Cierto-Dijo Kyle

-Pero al menos despiertala-Dijo Dan.

-Bien.-Dijo Clear.-¡Despierta!"mientras agitaba a Lucia.".

-Eh?¿Que?-Dijo Lucia-Pidieron algo para mi?.

-Ui lo siento pero estabas viendo a Bonnie y no pedimos nada pero cuando vuelva el mesero wpedimos algo para ti.-Dijo Kyle.

En eso llego el mesero con la orden de ellos.

-Bien hay pizza,agua para mi,Limonada para Clear,jamaica para Kyle y...limonada invisible para Lucia.-Dijo Dan.

-...-Se supone que dijo Lucia.-¿Me pueden traer una limonada?

-Claro ya vuelvo.-Dijo el mesero.

En lo que llegaba la limonada de Lucia volvieron a discutir sobre quien era el mas lindo mientras Dan solo jugaba Swing Copters(Del creador de Flappy Bird se los recomiendo)en eso llego la orden de Lucia,todos bebieron sus bebidas comieron pizza y Kyle,Clear y Lucia fueron con los animatronics en eso se acerco Ana junto con Roxana.

-Hola-Dijo Ana.

-Hola-Dijo Kyle.

-Hola-Dijo Roxana.

-¿Que le pasa a Clear y Lucia?.-Dijo Ana.

-Deberias saberlo estan embobadas con ya sabes quien-Dijo Kyle.

-Oye Ana¿No me presentaras a tus amigos?-Dijo Roxana.

-Oh ,Tia Roxana Kyle,Kyle mi tia Roxana-Dijo Ana.

-Es un gusto señora-Dijo Kyle

-El gusto es mio-Dijo Roxana.

-Bueno y esas dos niñas con ojos de anime son Clear y Lucia y es mejor no molestarlas ahora-Dijo Ana.

-Uh bien-Dijo Roxana entonses llega el jefe.

-Ana tengo una noticia-Dijo el jefe.

-Am claro¿Que es?-Dijo Ana.

podras venir a trabajar asi que mañana seguiras con tu septima noche-Dijo el jefe.

-Bien pero porque-Dijo Ana.

-Pues las ideas que me diste me gustaron y mañana tareran algunos instrumentos y peluches y cosas asi.-Dijo el jefe.

-Bien que bueno que lo considero-Dijo Ana.

-Hasta luego-Dijo el jefe.

-Adios-Dijo Ana.

Cuando se fue el jefe Roxana recibio una llamada.

-Ajam si,bien gracias adios.-Dijo Roxana.-Ana ya podemos irnos a casa para que te cambies.

-Bueno que bien que ya podemos ir a casa pero hoy no podre venir al trabajo pues traeran cosas hoy y eso-Dijo Ana.

-Pues bien sube al auto y vamonos.-Dijo Roxana.-Adios Kyle.

-Adios Señora Roxana.-Dijo Kyle.

Cuando llegaron a casa le pagaron a Juanito y el se fue parece que si se fue con problemas mentales bueno Ana se estaba preparando un Cookie Krisp cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy.-Dijo Ana

Cuando la abrio no habia nadie solo una canasta.

-Que raro-Dijo Ana entonses tomo la canasta y la metio a la casa y cerro la puerta con el pie.

Ana se sento en el piso puso la canasta enfrente de ella le quito la manta que teniay se encontro con tres cachorros peluditos de pelaje blanco parecian sanos y felices.

-Tia!-Grito Ana.

-¿Que pasa Ana?-Dijo Roxana medio dormida(asi era casi hora de dormir).

-Mire-Dijo Ana mientras mostraba la canasta con lo cachorros.

-ooow son tan lindos-Dijo Roxana-¿Que es esto?

-Parece una nota-Dijo Ana-y tiene algo escrito[Nah ¿Enserio?]

La nota dice...

"Porfavor cuiden de Poppy el cachorro con la mancha cafe en su cabeza,Poky el cachorro con la mancha cafe en su ojo y Spook el cachorro con la mancha cafe en su espalda cuidenlos,quieranlos y amenlos."

-Ana lleva a los cachorros a tu habitacion para dormir-Dijo Roxana.

-Bien-Dijp Ana subiendo a su habitacion.

Ana acomodo a los cachorros junto con sus peluches y en eso recibio una llamda.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Ana

-Hola Ana¿Lista para la siguiente noche?-Dijo Clear.

-O losiento Clear hoy no iremos-Dijo ana.

-Ooooow-Dijo Ana.

-Oye dejaron un par de cachorros en la puerta-Dijo Ana.-¿Como crees que haya sido?.

-No lo se,magia pokemon.-Dijo Clear.

-...,bueno adios ya es hora de dormir-Dijo Ana.

-Adiop-Dijo Clear.

En eso Ana colgo pero recibio otra llamada entonses contesto.

-Hola?-Dijo Ana.

"IT'S ME"

Y se colgo el telefono.

-Bueno eso fue raro y tenebroso.-Dijo Ana mientras se tapaba sin despertar a los cachorros.

**Y eso es todo espero les haya gustado bueno este cap esta basado en 2 perritos muertos que tube y esque el año pasado murieron el 12 de febrero atropellados y Poppy es porque es el hijo de esos perros pero hay los puse y como cachorros bueno dejen preguntas recomendaciones criticas y todo eso adios.:).**


	12. Chapter 12:San valentin 13

**Buenas mis talentosos amigos bienvenidos.a un nuevo cap bueno les quiero avisar que mañana no subire capitulo pues es 14 y estaremos con la familia y mi madre pagara una nintendo 3D's para mi cumple y se supone que era sorpresa pero las puertas son delgadas y lo oi todo y otra buena noticiq esque ya mataron a ChiFreXyNnie que estaba en la casa quedo una mancha verde en la pared pero ya la estan limpiando bueno si habran visto mi perfil pues veran que dice que me encanta dibujar y si vin mi imagen de perfil veran un dibujo de Freddy,Foxy y Bonnie segun bebes pues lo dibuje para Rdcami97 pues esta inspirado en su historia Accidentes y Pañales les va a gustar esque son taaaan tiernos bueno Rdcami97 ya me dio su opinion del dibujo y parece que le gusto ahora quiero que me den su opinion en los comentarios y tambien quisiera que me digan una historia para hacer un dibujo de la historia que me mandaron bueno si quieren bueno este es un especial de San Valentin y disfruten.**

Ana jugaba con los 3 cachorros mientras Roxana iba por comida para perro y 3 tazones de agua y comida pero se dio cuenta que uno estaba quieto sin acer nada solo movia su pata trasera derecha.

-¿Pero que te pasa Poky?-Dijo Ana.-Dejame revisar.

Ana levanto al cachorro y vio una herida.

-¿Pero como te hiciste eso?-Dijo Ana-Quedate aqui.

Ana se levanto y corrio hacia el sotano tomo unas vendas agua(o alcohol)y algodon y volvio a donde los al cachorro lo puso sobre la mesa tomo el alcohol y un algodon mojo el algodon y lo puso sobre la herida y luego tomo unas vendas y las puso sobre la herida.

-Listo,ahora quedate quieto y sanara rapido.-Dijo Ana bajando a Poky de la mesa.

El cachorro camino lentamente hacia donde sus hermanos y se acosto junto a Spook.

-Que tierno-Dijo Ana.

De pronto sono una cancion(Survive the nights de mandopony se las recomiendo)en el celular de Ana.

-Hola?-Dijo Ana.

-Hola-Dijo Lucia-Holiwis!-Dijo Clear-Que tal-Dijo Dan-Buenas!-Dijo Kyle.

-Hola chicos¿Como les va?-Dijo Ana.

-Muy bien-Dijo Clear.-Hey la pizzeria esta mas llena que nunca-Dijo Dan.

-¿Porque?-Dijo Ana

-Hay juegos y peluches-Dijo Lucia.

-Mi querida Chica esta preparando pizzas con los niños-Dijo Kyle-Si y el adorable de Freddy esta con los niños enseñandoles a tocar instrumentos-Dijo Clear.-Tambien mi lindo Bonnie.-Dijo Lucia.

-Espera¿Querida,Adorable y Lindo?-Dijo Dan.

-Aahh mmm no es nada olvidalo-Dijo Clear.-Deverias venir!-Dijo Lucia

-Luego voy ya que mi tia llegue y pueda cuidar a los cachorros.-Dijo Ana.

-Aaaaaaw-Dijo Kyle.-Bueno te vemos luego por aca-Dijo Dan.-Adios-Dijieron los 4.

-Adios-Dijo Ana entonses colgaron.

-Ana!¿Me puedes abrir?-Dijo Roxana al otro lado de la puerta

-Uh si ya voy-Dijo Ana abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias,ayudame con la bolsa de comida para perros y los tazones.-Dijo Roxana.

-Claro-Dijo Ana-Am tia¿Puedo ir con mis amigos a la pizzeria?llevare mi uniforme ya puesto para estar preparada.

-Bien,solo dale de comer a los cachorros y dales agua tambien-Dijo Roxana.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ana.

Ana le dio de comer a los perritos y en cuanto puso comida en los platos los perritos corrieron hacia su comida y agua bueno Poky estaba caminando con un poco de dificultad pero llego al plato y empezaron a Aaaaw pero que telnos)Ana subio asu habitacion para cambiarse y para recoger un regalo color Rojo con cafe entomses se fue.

-Adios tia-Dijo Ana saliendo de la casa.

-Adios Ana-Dijo Roxana.

Ana camino hacia la pizzeria y se sorprendio al ver tanta gente entonses oyo un grito.

-Ana!Aqui!-Grito Lucia.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Ana sentandose-¿Y Dan?

-En el baño,¿Que le trajiste de regalo a Foxy?-Dijo Clear

-Es una sorpresa pata el-Dijo Ana.-¿Ya empezaron el show?.

-Apenas empieza.-Dijo Lucia.

"El show"

-Hola niños y niñas bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's pizza,les hanla su amigo Freddy Fazbear!.

-Y yo soy su conejo favorito Bonnie Bom Bom jajaja!-Dijo Bonnie

-No se olviden de mi!Yo soy Chica!-Dijo Chica.

-Oigan amigos falta alguien¿Saben quien es?-Dijo Freddy.

SIII!FOXY!-Dijieron los niños

-¡Claro Foxy!-Dijo Bonnie.

-¿Foxy?-Dijo Chica

-Si ayudenos a llamarlo-Dijo Freddy-Todos digan "Foxy".

-FOXY!-Dijieron los niños.

-Yaryaryaryaryar pero miren que tenemos aqui,unos piratas aventureros!-Dijo Foxy-Quieren que les cuente la historia de cuando yo y mi tripulacion vencimos a unos malvados piratas zombies?(No se me ocurrio otra historia).

-Sii!-Dijieron los niños

"Con todos los demas"

Dan ya habia vuelto del baño y se estaba tomando su limonada.

-¿Por que vemos un show para niños?-Dijo Dan

-Am Dan es una pizzeria para niños¿Que esperabas?-Dijo Kyle.

-...supongo que tienes razon-Dijo Dan.

-Bien piratas eso es todo ay espero volver a verlos por mi barco-Dijo Foxy despidiendose de niños.

-Bien niños y niñas el show a acabado y esperamos verlos otra vez por aqui!-Dijo Freddy.

Todos los niños se fueron de la pizzeria entonses cuando cerraron Ana,Dan,Clear,Lucia y Kyle se dirigieron a Show Stage.

-"Suspiro"Quisiera comentarles algo que puede que a ti Dan no te agrade mucho.-Dijo Ana.

-Uh...¿De que se trata Ana?-Dijo Dan confundido.

-Foxy!¿Puedes venir aca?-Dijo Ana.

-¿Estas pidiendole que venga a ese asesino?-Dijo Dan.

-Que pasa sirena?-Dijo Foxy.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla!-Dijo Dan.

-Podrias dejar terminar a Ana?-Dijo Lucia.

-Bien enfrente de Freddy,Bonie y Chica quiero que todos lo sepan-Dijo Ana.

-¿Que pasa?-Susurro Bonnie a Freddy.

-Ni idea-Susurro Freddy a Bonnie.-Dejame preguntarle a ¿Sabes que esta pasando?.

-Estamos igual yo tampoco lo se-Susurro Chica a Freddy.

-Lo que pasa es que...Foxy y yo somos novios.-Dijo Ana un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que?!-Grito Dan.

-¡FOXY!-Dijo Freddy.

-Oye tu no te agas tu te estabas besando con Clear-Dijo Foxy

-QUE?!-Grito Dan.

-Si,y tu Bonnie estabas con Lucia

-Oye y tu dijiste que guardarias el secreto,ahora yo dire que tu eres nov...asi ya lo saben-Dijo Bonnie.

-Y no es el unico secreto de ti que tengo-Dijo Foxy.

-QUE?!-Grito Dan.-No voy a permitir que esas cosas se acerquen a todos ustedes!

-Oye tenemos nombres!-Dijo Chica.

-Bueno de hecho yo soy pareja de Chica-Dijo Kyle.

-QUE?!-Gritaron Dan y Foxy.

-Te dije que te alejaras de el!-Dijo Foxy.-No te lo permitire.

-Oye tu eres pareja de Ana y no te digo nada!-Dijo Chica.

-...Bien...pero no quiero que te lastime-Dijo foxy.

-Crees que me va a lastimar?si esta flacucho-Dijo Chica.

-Hey!-Dijo Kyle.

-Lo siento amor pero es verdad-Dijo Chica.

-Dan lo siento pero si quieres que seamos felices dejanos estar con ellos-Dijo Ana.

-Bien!,pero si te lastiman quiero que te alejes de el!y tambien ustedes!-Dijo Dan llendose a The office.

-Bien ahora que todo se sabe,¡Celebremos San Valentin!-Dijo Clear.

-Preparare una pizza en forma de corazon para todos-Dijo Chica.-Vamos Kyle.

Todos se sentaron junto a su respectiva pareja y empezaron a hablar sobre San Valentin que era muy bonite y que no se que(Que cuuursi).

**Bueno mis amiguines gracias a todos casi llegamos al final de la historia pero obio habra continuacion ya saben si leyeron lo de arriba lo del dibujo y la historia y que me digan su opinion del dibujo bueno espero que les guste muchoooooooooooooooooooooooo y lo del show lo saque de un video que vi que se llama The good old days y intente traducirlo y Bonnie no se llama Bonnie Bom Bom bueno ya saben y los que esten en la Friendzone les dejo un par de viñetas que encontre en una pagina que me gusta mucho.(no se sientan solos estoy con ustedes cuando lo necesiten)**

**Batman!mañana es San Valen...**

**"CACHETADA"¡Mañana es sabado y ya!**

**¡Papá!En la escuela me dicen lo que aran con sus novias en San Valentim.**

**TU ENTRA A CUANTO CABRON QUE HAY UN LOGRO EN JUEGO ESE DIA!**

**Bueno yo intento conseguir ese logro pero no lo consigo T.T.y tambien estare sola este San Valentin.**

**FOREVERS ALONES UNIDOS JAMAS SERAN VENCIDOS!**

**Esperen la segunda parte.**

**Y gracias por el apoyo a Saturn22 y a Hashashin**


	13. Chapter 13:San Valentin 23

**Bueno parece que al final si subi cap pero algp noche bueno no importa lo que me importa es que ustedes disfruten y Hashashin no te preocupes en este cap no salen cachorro y boy a hacer una tercera parte de este** episodio** :).**

Dan estaba un poco molesto y preocupado por sus amigos no queria que les pasase algo¿Como era posible que tengan de pareja a unos robots que han matado a bastante gente?pensaba mientras que los demas comian de su pizza y hablaban juntos.

-Oigan¿Creen que deberiamos llevarle un poco de pizza y agua a Dan?-Dijo Clear.

-Supongo que si-Dijo Ana.

-Yo se la llevo-Dijo Lucia.

-yo te acompaño-Dijo Kyle.

-Y yo igual.-Dijo Freddy y Chica.

-Lo siento pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayan ustedes,ya saben Dan piensa que nos podrian lastimar imaginate que vayan con el.-Dijo Dijo Clear.

-Cierto-Dijo Ana.

-Puf,bien-Dijo Chica.

-Bien los espero aqui-Dijo Freddy.

Lucia y Kyle fueron a llevarle unos pedazos de pizza y una limonada a Dan.

Lucia:Toca la puerta.

-Pasen.-Dijo Dan.

Lucia y Kyle pasaron a The Office y vieron a Dan sentado con cara de pensativo.

-Am,Dan te trajimos pizza y una limonada.-Dijo Kyle.

-Gracias.-Dijo Dan.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo Lucia.

-Nada,solo estoy preocupado.-Dijo Dan tomando un pedazo de pizza.

-¿Porque?.-Dijo Lucia.

-Por ustedes,no puedo permitirme perder mas amigos.-Dijo Dan.

-¿Como que perder MAS amigos?-Dijo Kyle.

-Paso ace años aqui.-Dijo Dan.

"FLASHBACK"(no se como se escribe.)

Se veia a un pequeño niño de 10 años jugando con 4 niños muy parcidos a los animatronics .

-No me atrapas,no me atrapas!-Decia un niño de cabello cafe,ojos azules piel morena,camisa cafe,pantalones mesclilla y tenis negros.

-¿Como que no?¡Ya te atrapare.-Dijo un niño pelirrojo, ojos amarillos parecia tener un ojo lastimado asi que tenia un parche,piel blana,camisa roja,pantalones cafe y zapatos negros.

-¡Eres muy lento para atraparnos!-Dijo un niño de cabello negro,ojos rojos,piel blanca,chamarra morada y con la capucha puesta,pantalones negros y tenis morados.

-¡Ya casi lo atrapas hermano!-Dijo una niña de cabello rubio,ojos purpuras,piel blanca,vestido amarillo,calcetas blancas y zapatos amarillos.

-¡Casi me atrapas!-Dijo el pequeño Dan.

Todo iba bien los animatronics dando el show niños jugando padres comiendo y hablando con otros padres hasta que el niño de pelo cafe se tropezo y casi cai hasta que Dan toma la mano del niño y impide un golpe.

-Uf,por poco,gracias Dan.-Dijo el niño.

-De nada Josh.-Dijo Dan.

-¡Hey!¿Estas bien Josh?-Dijo la niña rubia.

-Si no te preocupes Alicia.-Dijo el pequeño llamado Josh.

-¿Que paso?-Dijo el pelirojo.

-Josh casi cai y se golpea de no ser de Dan ya se ubiera dado un golpe¿Oye Kevin,y Scott.-Dijo la niña rubia que se llama Alicia.

-No lo se,seguro esta comiendo de su pastel despues de todo hoy cumple 9 años.-Dijo el pelirrojo llamado Kevin.

-Pues vamos con el-Dijo Josh.

Los 4 niños fueron a donde sus mesas y se sentaron juntos.

-Parece que aqui no esta.-Dijo Dan.

-Miren viene para aca esta con un niño.-Dijo Alicia.

-Hola,les quiero presentar a Steven.-Dijo el de cabellos negros que se llamaba Scott.

-H-ola-Dijo Steven con la mirada baja.

(Steven:Rubio,piel blanca,un ojo color azul otro verde,camisa amarilla,pantalones mesclilla y tenis negros).

-Lo conoci en Pirate Cove.-Dijo Scott.

-Mucho gusto,soy Alicia.-Dijo Alicia.

-Yo soy Kevin,su hermano mayor.-Dijo Kevin.

-Yo soy Josh-Dijo Josh.

-Y yo Dan-Dijo Dan.

Todos se sentaron,hablaron,y jugaron.

-¡Dan!¿Puedes venir un momento aca?-Dijo una mujer sentada en una mesa.

-¡Ya voy!,ya vuelvo chicos-Dijo Dan dirijiendose a donde su madre dejando solo a los 5 niños.

Cuando Dan se fue un "animatronic"parecido a Freddy pero sin ojos y color dorado aparecio.

-¿Quieren?-Dijo el "animatronic mostrandoles un pastel a los 5 niños.

-Si!-Dijieron los 5.

-Siganme-Dijo el animatronic.

El supuesto animatronic los llevo a parts y service donde se quito la cabeza del traje dejando ver su rostro entonses mato a los 5 niños.

"FIN FLASHBLACK"

-¿Como sabes que asesinaron a tus amigo?-Dijo Lucia

-Lo vi todo habia visto que mia amigos siguieron a un Freddy color dorado entonses yo tambien los segui pero al llegar solo vi sangre por todos lados el hombre volteo a verme,yo corri para avisarle a alguien pero cuando fueron a investigar solo estaban loa cuerpos y un traje vacio.-Dijo Dan mientras que una lagrima recorria su mejilla.-Pero cuando estoy cerca de esos animatronics me siento como si mis amigos esten aqui pero esas cosas han matado gente y mis amigos no podrian hacer eso y por eso desconfio de esas cosas pero tambien siento que estan ahi.(oorale que profundo.).

-Bueno sera mejor irnos¿No quieres venir con nosotros?-Dijo Kyle.

-No,quiero estar solo-Dijo Dan.

-Bien,vamonos Kyle.-Dijo Lucia.

Lucia y Kyle regresaron con loa demas,tiempo despues todos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas.

"En Pirate Cove."

-Feliz dia de San Valentin pirata-Dijo Ana.

-A usted tambien mi sirena-Dijo Foxy.

Entonses se empezaron a dar un beso.

"EN LA COCINA"

-Te quiero mucho Kyle!-Dijo Chica.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo Kyle.

Y se dieron besos.

"En BackStage"

Simplente Freddy y Lucia se besaban.

"EN EL ECENARIO".

-Bonnie,te quiero!-Dijo Clear.

-Y yo igual.-Dijo Bonnie.

Bueno ya saben lo que sigue beso y ya.

Asi paso hasta las 5 de la mañana todos los animatronic estaban en el ecenario y los demas sentados viendo de que trataba la sorpresa que le tenian preparada a su pareja.

-Bien,les queremos cantar un par de canciones a nuestras parejas este dia de San valentin.

**Hey hola bueno en el flasblack bonnie se llama Scotr en honor a Scott Cawthon porque Bonnie es su favorito y tambien el que mas le da miedo bueno diganme 3 canciones romanticas para que los animatronics la canten y todo esho bueno¿Apoco no estuvo bien la idea que tuve para hacer el cazo de los 5 niños desaparecidos bueno adioa mis amigos feliz dia de San Valentin...atrasado pero no importa!hize cap porque fui a ver bob esponja y se me antojo hacer cap.**

**-¿Solo por ver bob esponja?.**

**-Si¿Algun problema?.**

**-No,[puf bob esponja para niñitos].**

**-Te oi!.**

**Bueno ahora si adioooooos.**


	14. San Valentin 33 y Final de temporada!

Hola** amigos espero que les guste el cap me llegaron 2 canciones por PM elegi una de las dos y tambien 2 canciones en los comentarios y pues ya tengo 3 y dije ¿Por que no hacer cap?,bueni comenzemos con este cao espero y les guste :). Ultimo capitulo!  
><strong>

Todos estaban preparandose para cantar y los demas estaban sentados esperando las canciones que les cantaran sus parejas.

-Bien,esta cancion se llama The lips of an angel.

Honey why you calling me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why you crying is everything okay

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my

name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me will it

start a fight

No, I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my

name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my

name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(let it die,I never wanna say goodbye)

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-La siguiente cancion se llama La da dee

There's no way to say this song's about someone

else

Every time you're not in my arms

I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

All these places packed with people

But your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud

But your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

They're just dressing to impress

But the thought of you alone has got me sweating

I don't know what to say next

I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

x2

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da do x2

-¡Son hermosas las canciones!¿Verdad Lucia?-Dijo Clear.

Lucia no le puso atencion a Clear solo le ponia atencion a Bonnie.(ahora si la puse distraida como me decia en la Oc).

-Mejor te dejo.-Dijo Clear.

-La siguiente cancion se llama Yami ni nutera catastrophe.(No creo que sea romantica pero me gusto).

The frozen scenery

and my faint, falling hopes

Disappear, as if being shut down upon...

Everybody

Lives with the fate that they'll be separated someday

Carved into their chests-

The meaning of goodbye.

I miss you in the pouring rain

I miss you even as I ask the answer

is your dim, blurry smile

and a future which we can't return to

Why are we living

in such a cruel fate.

Flower petals which scatter in the dark night and my outstretched fingertips

and the pain which is forgotten with the changing seasons...

Living without noticing sorrow

and the disappearing things

As the overflowing pages turn-

Catastrophe.

Once more, I'll look at your smile

Once more, I'll embrace you

Say that you need me

Once more... my whispered wish

in these soaked words go unfulfilled

That night in our repeating memories

We bade each other goodbye...

In the coldly pouring rain

Even though I ask gently the answer will always be

a reality which won't return

My heart was crying.

Once more, I'll look at your smile

Once more, I'll embrace you

Say that you need me

I miss you... my whispered prayer

is the unfulfilled voice of my heart

Why are we living

in such a cruel fate...

-Eso es todo y esperamos le haya gustado a las personas que estan presentes.-Dijo Freddy.

-¡FUE HERMOSO!-Dijo Clear lenvamtandose de la silla para correr a abrazar a Freddy.-Fue maravilloso Freddy,yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Asi?¿Cual es?-Dijo Freddy.

-Esta aqui-Dijo Clear dandole a Freddy un regalo color cafe con negro.

-Veamos que es-Dijo Freddy mientras rompia la envoltura.-¡Gracias!,alfin podte desacerme de este viejo sombrero.-Dijo mientras asacaba un sombrero de copa supermente elegante.

-Que bien que te guste-Dijo Clear.

BONUS

¡PIKACHU TE ELIJO A TI!(Tenia ganas de escribirlo)

FIN DEL BONUS.

-A si el regalo casi lo olvido.-Dijo Kyle.-¡Chica!,yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti.

-Ooow¿Enserio?-Dijo Chica.

-Si toma-Dijo Kyle mientras le entregaba una caja amarikla con naranja.

-Que habra adentro?-Dijo Chica quitando la envoltura y vio que era un nuevo delantal-Es hermoooso!.

-Bonnie te tengo un regalo yo tambien.-Dijo Lucia.

-¡¿Asi?¡¿DONDE?!-Dijo Bonnie buscando en todas partes.

-Aqui-Dijo Lucia

-Donde?!-Dijo Bonnie corriendo hacia lucia.

-Aqui-Dijo Lucia mostrando la mano.-¡Un apreton de manos!.

-Un...apreton de manos.-Dijo Bonnie en tono triste.

-Naah era broma aqui esta tu regalo.-Dijo Lucia dandole un regalo color Azul con negro.

-¡¿Que hay dentro?!-Dijo Bonnie mientras rasgaba,mordia y rompia la caja.-Una nueva uña para guitarra!no puedo esperar por probarla.-Dijo mientras corria hacia donde su guitarra y empezo a tocar una de las canciones progamadas.

Ana camino hacia Foxy para darle su regalo.

-Aqui esta mi regalo Foxy.-Dijo Ana dandole una caja roja con cafe.

-Gracias.-Dijo Foxy tomando la caja,cuando la abrio vio una foto de cuando Ana era pequeña y estaba en los brazos de Foxy.

-¿Te gusto?-Dijo Ana.

-Si,gracias-Dijo Foxy,entonses le dio un beso a Ana.

Faltaban 20 minutos abran todos felices ña ña ña y todo eso,entonses Bonnie estaba en una de las mesas jugando con sus orejas cuando algo le toco el hombro y el grito(El grito cuando te matan en el primer juego).

-Hey!¿Porque gritas?-Dijo un rubio parecido a Freddy pero sin ojos.

-¿Por que me asustas?-Dijo Bonnie.

-No te queria asustar solo queria hablar hace mucho que no hablamos.-Dijo el rubio.

En eso llegaron todos(incluyendo a Dan) al lugar donde estaba Bonnie.

-¿Que te pasa Bonnie?-Dijo Freddy.

-Nada solo que Golden me asusto.-Dijo Bonnie.

-No es encerio,¿Otro?,si ya no puedo con estos 4 y me traen otro.-Dijo Dan.

-Oh vamos marinero no somos malos ni el tampoco.-Dijo Foxy poniendo su mano buena en el hombro de Dan.

Al sentir la mano de Foxy en su hombro Dan volteo y vio la pizzeria como cuando era niño Kevin estaba en frente de el Alicia a un lado,Scott sentado en una mesa y Josh junto a Scott entonses Dan empezo los empezo a ver borroso y se transformaron en los animatronicos.

-¿K-evin?,¿Alicia?,¿Scott?,¿Josh?.-Dijo Dan.

-¿Que?-Dijo Foxy.

Dan solo se quito la mano del hombro y se fue.

-Esperen,¿Quien es el?-Dijo Kyle.

-El es Golden o Golden Freddy.-Dijo Chica.

-¿Y porque no tiene ojos?-Dijo Ana.

-Eso no los sabemos.-Dijo Freddy.

-Golden,¿Porque no te habias aparecido aqui antes?.-Dijo Foxy.

-No queria salir estaba cansado.-Dijo Golden.-¿Y ellos quienes son?.

-Son Clear,Lucia,Kyle,Ana son nuestras parejas y el que se acaba de ir es Dan,piensa que somos asesinos-Dijo Bonnie.

-¿Parejas?-Dijo Golden.-Puf que tonteria.

-No lo se Golden algun dia tu encontraras a alguien especial.-Dijo Chica.

-Eso es imposible,yo soy alguien que no necesita a nadie,yo me puedo conseguir alimento,un techo y no necesito orientacion de nadie tengo memoria fotografica de todos los lugares que e estado,y ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi lugar donde nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer en PARTS/SERVICE.-Dijo Golden,entonses empeso a caminar.

-Golden,por aya se va a la cocina por AYA se va a Parts/Service.-Dijo Freddy mientras apuntaba a Parts/Service.

-Em,um¡Ya sabia!-Dijo Golden mientras ahora si caminaba a la direccion correcta.

-Bien,yo ire a hablar con Dan¿Me acompañan?.

todos exepto los animatronics y se fueron con Ana a The office.

-oye ese Dan se me hace conocido de algun lado¿A ustedes no?-Dijo Freddy.

-Si,cuando puese mi mano en su hombro me senti raro y vi a 6 niños uno parecido a Freddy,otro a Bonnie,una niña parecida a Chica,un niño parecido a Golden y uno parecido a mi y otro parecido a Dan entonses Dan se fue y un Freddy color dorado nos mostro un pastel y los seguimos y se puso borroso-Dijo Foxy.

-¿El niño parecido a mi era guapo?-Dijo Bonnie.

-Creen que tengamos algo que ver con esos niños.-Dijo Chica.

-Puede que si.-Dijo Freddy.-Pero eso solo sabe papá,ya saben el dijo que nos dio vida,el debe saberlo todo de nuestras vidas,pero el problema es saber donde esta.

-No lo hemos visto desde que despertamos,nos dijo que era nuestro padre y que nuestro objetivo era cantar canciones hasta que ya no nos necesiten mas.-Dijo Chica.

-Si pero es imposible que ya no nos necesiten mas y mucho menos a mi,nunca me desecharan(ya veras Bonnie en la segunda tenporada no sabes lo que te espera)-Dijo Bonnie.

-Bonnie,si no tienes un comentario inteligente mejor calla.-Dijo Foxy.

-E...Mejor me callo-Dijo Bonnie.

En eso llegaron todos y (Dan tambien no crean que va a estar toda su vida en la oficina,deben saber que Dan les conto su historia y eso).

-¿De que hablaban?-Dijo Clear.

-De nuestras posibles vidas pasadas-Dijo Freddy.

-Cuentenos!-Dijo Lucia.

-Bien,senti algo raro cuando puse mi mano en el hombro de Dan...(Historia de la mano)-Dijo Foxy.

-¿Creen que ustedes sean esos niños?-Dijo Ana.

-No lo sabemos(Historia de papá)-Dijo Chica.

-Todo encaja...-Dijo Kyle.

-Eh?-Dijo Dan

-Si,tu historia de tus amigos muertos,lo que sentiste cuando Foxy te toco el hombro,lo que sintio Foxy cuando te toco el hombro,y el supuesto padre de ellos eso nos lleva a UNA conclusion...-Dijo Kyle.

-Cual?-Dijo Lucia.

-Ellos son los amigos de Dan,cuando murieron su padre les dio la vida con magia y ahora son animatronicos.-Dijo Kyle.

-Como sabes todo eso?-Dijo Clear.

-No lo se solo se me ocurrio.-Dijo Kyle.

-Pero tiene sentido-Dijo Ana.

-eso significa que Dan es nuestro amigo?-Dijo Freddy.

-Eso,eso creo-Dijo Dan.-No puedo comprender,si ustedes son mis amigos¿Porque han matado tanta gente?Eso no lo harian ellos.

-Papá nos dijo que lo hagamos no nos explico porque al principio lo haciamos por que el nos los decia despues ya no queriamos hacerlo pero sentiamos que deviamos hacerlo y nustra mente se apagaba y cuando volvia estabamos llenos de sangre.-Dijo Bonnie.

-Entonses,¿Son mis amigos?-Dijo Dan entonses los abrazo.-Que bien que volvieron.

Entonses sono una campana todos se sentian tristez pues ya no estarian aqui por la noche pero felices pues se verian por las se despidieron y le dieron un beso a su pareja exepto Dan y antes de que se vayan llego el jefe.

-Ana,te tengo que decir algo.-Dijo El jefe.

-Bien,de que se trata-Dijo Ana.

-Cerraremos el restaurante para remodelar pues remodele algunas cosas y pense porque no remodelar todo.-Dijo el jefe.

-Bien,pero entonses no podremos venir en la tarde.-Dijo Ana.

Todos los demas estaban con cara triste pero a Dan no se le notaba tanto el es muy serio.

-Lo siento pero se impresionaran con las mejoras que tendra este lugar,bueno ya puede irse.-Dijo El jefe.

-Adios-Dijo Ana entonses salio todos se fueron a la casa de Ana.

Cuando Ana llego a su casa toco la puerta pero no habrieron asi que entro al igual que los demas estaba vacio los demas se quedaron en la sala pero cuando fue a la cocina se encontro con algo horrible.

-¡NO!-Grito Ana mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo Dan.

Dan se encontro a Ana llorando en el piso.

-¿Que ocurre?-Dijo Kyle(todos los demas venian tambien) y se quedaron cara de sorprendidos cuando vieron al tal "Hombre morado"enfrente de ellos y el cuerpo de Roxana tirado en el piso(Muerto).

El hombre estab lleno de sangre el solo sonreia al ver el cuerpo tirado y la reaccion de los presentes.

-Eres...tu¡TU HAZ MATADO A MIS AMIGOS Y TAMBIEN HAZ MATADO A LA TIA DE ANA!¡¿QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE?!¡¿ACASO TE ES GRACIOSO EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS DEMAS?!-Dijo Dan mientras se intentaba soltar del agarre de los demas.

-¡Dejalo Dan ya no hay nada que hacer!-Dijo Kyle

-¡TODAVIA HAY ALGO QUE HACER!¡MATARLO,VENGANZA!-Dijo Dan.

-¡No,la venganza no solucionara nada!-Dijo Clear.

-D-dejalo...-Dijo Ana levantandose del suelo.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE DEJE A LA PERSONA QUE ASESINO A TU TIA Y A MIS AMIGOS?!-Dijo Dan.

-Si,ya no hay nada mas que hacer solo quiero que mi tia descanse en paz ahora solo dejalo ir no quiero presenciar otra muerte.-Dijo Ana.

-Bien...-Dijo Dan.-¡LARGATE DE AQUI!¿QUE ESPERAS? VETE A OTRO LUGAR A HACER SUFRIR GENTE YA NADIE TE QUIERE VER AQUI Y ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN SUFRAS.(le dijo al hombre morado).

El Hombre Morado se limpio y se fue tranquilamente de ese lugar pero antes de irse dijo:.

-Aun no e terminado,seguire-Dijo el hombre morado.

-¡YA LARGATE!-Dijo Dan.

El solo sonrio y se fue,entonses todos se quedaron viendo el cuerpo y consolando a Ana que empezo a volver a llorar en eso llegaron los 3 cachorritos que estaban dormidos pero por los gritos de Dan se despertaron,se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron a un lado de Ana,ella solo los acaricio.

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo a Golden Freddy no le pienso poner pareja aun pues se la quiero poner en la temporada 2 que aun le pienso un nombre y pues saben que me pueden enviar sus OCs y otra noticia es que me hize una cuenta de Tumblr en donde me llamo de diferente forma y subo noticias del juego,videos y uno que otro dibujo a y fotos bueno pongo noticias con un ingles terrible y su traduccion al español(Resumen,subo videos d tonterias noticias sobre el juego este pues curiosidades del juego uno que otro dibujo y fotos tontas y tonterias y tonterias) y la verdad no pensaba que iba a tener seguidores pero tengo 2 que no es mucho pero ña aqui mi Tumblr .com espero les guste el cap y todo esho,llore al hacer el capitulo pues era el final y trate de hacerlo largo,un poco epico y triste pero si creen que la muerte de Roxana fue triste imaginense si ubiera puesto la muerte de los cachorros no eso seria mucho mas triste y peor para ti Hashashin bueno todo eso gracias por ver mañana empesamos con la segunda temporada T.T Roxana!  
><strong>


End file.
